Throwing Caution to the Wind
by Reader.Writer.TVLover
Summary: Just days before Rose Hathaway's wedding, she begins to wonder if she's settling. In her effort to find out, she encounters a sexy Russian stranger. Threeshot AU
1. Chapter 1

_FYI—I just want to warn you in case you don't like to read things that aren't resolved at the end…this is just a three shot, and it's going to end with a cliffhanger, so read on at your own risk. It's AU, and a bit OOC for Rose. I do, however, picture Dimitri to be this smooth. LOL_

_Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

_RPOV  
_

Staring up at the over sized, green neon sign on the red brick building that read _O'Farrell's_, I took a deep breath and wiped my sweaty palms on my faded jeans. I'd never done anything like this before, and I shouldn't be doing it now. A one night stand wasn't my style; I'd only ever been with one man in my whole entire life.

And in two days…I'd be married to him. To the _nicest _man on the planet. He was nice to _me_, he was nice to my _family_…he was nice to everyone.

And he was _nice _in bed. _Adequate_. He'd never set my body ablaze the way some of my friends claimed their husbands did, but he did his best. And that had always been enough for me…until now. The thought of _average_ sex looming endlessly in front of me was suddenly too much to handle. I needed—just one time—to know what all the fuss was about.

And with any luck…in just a few hours…I would.

I was tired of being the person everyone wanted me to be. Once, just this once, I was going to be who _I _wanted to be. Consequences be damned.

* * *

_DPOV_

I needed another beer, but the bartender was busy with a booth packed full of drunken men who'd been harassing her all evening. In truth, I didn't _need_ another beer. I should be back in my hotel room, settled in for the evening.

My best friend and his wife would be arriving in town tomorrow morning to attend the wedding of one of his college buddies. I was supposed to pick them up from the airport bright and early. Portland, Maine, where my buddy's wife had grown up, was only a four hour drive from the town we'd lived in. I didn't get to see them often, so when they'd told me they were going to be in town and asked if I'd meet up with them I hadn't been able to resist. His wife was cute as a button and could be pretty damn persuasive. Just the thought if her brought a grin to my lips. He'd really struck gold with that one.

I glanced quickly at the waitress to see if she was still being hassled; she wasn't. But only because something near the front had captured the attention of every man at the table. I turned my head to see what it was. Or rather, _who._

She'd never been inside a place like _this_ before—that much was evident from the second she stepped through the front door of the little pub. She tried to hide it with her faded jeans and too tight shirt, but it was blatantly obvious.

The big, burly man who'd been sitting with the men pestering the waitress caught my eye as he stood, his eyes glued to the newcomer. My skin crawled as he looked her up and down, licking his lips. The man looked like trouble with a capital _T_, and I wasn't sure he'd let her go once he reached her.

Before I could think twice, I slid off my bar stool and strode swiftly towards her. "Can I buy you a drink?" I asked, raising my voice so she could hear me over the noise of the jukebox.

She nervously licked her lips—it had the exact opposite effect from when ol' burly over there had done the same thing—and nodded her head. "That sounds great."

I studied her face while I waited for her to tell me what she wanted to drink; she didn't appear to be wearing any makeup except for whatever was on her lashes. And she didn't need to. She was beautiful without it. Her dark brown eyes took in the room, and from the frown on her face, I wasn't sure she'd even been inside a _bar_ before.

"Oh!" she said as she snapped her head around to look at me as if she'd suddenly realized what I was waiting for. "I'll have a screwdriver."

* * *

_RPOV  
_

_For God's sake, Rose, get a hold of yourself! _I tried coaching myself. This was quite possibly the seediest place I'd ever stepped foot in. When I'd seen the brawny man in the back staring at me, I'd nearly turned and fled.

Then, out of nowhere, this tall and handsome man (who I suspected was a dead ringer for what the Greek Gods must have looked like) appeared in front of me and offered to buy me a drink. My heart had skipped a beat—something an engaged woman's heart shouldn't do for anyone but her fiancé—and I'd hastily agreed.

His hand, resting at the small of my back, guided me to a pair of empty stools at the bar and he pulled one out for me. I flashed him what I hoped was a sexy smile and sat down.

"I'm DImitri," he said as he took the stool next to me; we were so close together that our knees brushed as we turned to faced each other.

"Rose," I returned.

"Rose. It's nice to meet you...Roza."

His voice was like a caress, and the way he said my name in his sexy Russian accent sent a shiver down my spine. I took the opportunity to study him as he got the bartender's attention. The blue and white striped button down he wore over his white t-shirt couldn't hide his broad shoulders, and like mine, the distress his light blue jeans showed was clearly manufactured as opposed to being gained by years of wear. His brown hair just brushed his shoulders…I'd always been a sucker for a man with long hair. On another man, it might have been a bit eccentric, but on him…it was just plain sexy.

His chocolate brown eyes turned back to me and his lips lifted in a grin at my perusal. "Like what you see?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes," I answered.

With a chuckle, he lifted his bottle of beer off the bar and took a swig; his piercing gaze never left my face.

* * *

_DPOV_

Her candor took me by surprise; for someone who'd been as skittish as she'd been when she first walked through the door, she was doing pretty damn good now. "What are you doing in a place like this?" I asked, unable to stop the question.

She smiled at the bartender as her drink was placed in front of her and then returned her gaze to mine. "I have an agenda," she answered, a grin playing at the corners of her lush lips they surrounded her straw.

"And that is…?" I prompted.

She took a long sip from her drink, making me wait for her answer. "I'm hoping to get lucky."

Her reply made me choke on my beer, and I had to cover my mouth with the back of my hand to keep from coughing on her. When I pulled my hand away, I was chuckling. "Timid little thing, aren't you?" I asked.

"Timid…hasn't…actually worked for me in the past," she admitted with a grin, and a slight blush crept up her cheeks; this wasn't as easy for her as she was trying to lead me to believe.

I nodded my head slowly. "Good to know."

She cleared her throat. "So…what do you say?" she asked. "Do you want to get out of here?"

I arched a brow at her. "You don't want to finish your drink first?" I asked.

She shook her head as she laughed softly. "No. I don't…drink much…and…I'm gonna want to remember this."

I felt one corner of my lips lift in a grin. "Then I guess it's my job to make it worth remembering."


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter!_

___RPOV_

After years spent with the same man, flirting wasn't exactly my forte. He was humoring me to see how this was going to play out, or he simply didn't want to spend the night alone. Either way worked for me. I _knew _what I wanted, and since I'd made it through the cab ride and to his hotel, all I had to do was go for it.

We rode to his floor in silence and as he slipped his keycard into the lock outside of his room, all I could think of was how obvious it was I'd never done anything like this before. Otherwise I'd have thrown myself at him in the elevator—we'd been the only two in there, after all—and gone to town.

I nearly burst into laughter at the image. If I'd ever tried to do that to Cole, he would have been mortified! He'd have gently pushed me away and told me that it could 'wait until tonight.' In fact, he _had_ done that a few times when I just hadn't wanted to wait. Something told me this Dimitri would have gladly gone with it.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me for the second time that night as he motioned for me to precede him inside of his room. He closed the door behind me, then strode to the small bar and began to pour some amber liquid into a glass, waiting for my answer.

"Roza?" he asked after a moment without turning around. There was a clinking noise as he put the stopper back on the crystal decanter.

I chewed my lower lip—with both nervousness and anticipation—and waited for him to turn around. Not that I wasn't enjoying the view; the way his jeans molded to his ass was a sight to behold. When he finally turned to face me, glass in hand, I threw myself at him. Not in the hitting on him, batting my eyelashes sort of way…I _hurled _my body against his.

There was a dull thud as the glass landed on the carpet, but I paid it no attention as Dimitri's hands lifted to cup my cheeks, his head dipping down to mine. He stopped when there was less than an inch separating our mouths; I could feel his warm breath on my lips as he exhaled slowly. His tongue darted out to move back and forth over my lower lip, and my eyelids fluttered closed. I sighed as his tongue became more insistent, more demanding in its pursuit for mine.

My lips parted and I couldn't resist sucking his tongue inside. The sound of his groan was like an invitation; my body melted into his.

I'd never been in control of my kisses with Cole; he'd always insisted on taking the lead. I'd never fought him, because like everything else, his kisses had been…satisfactory. I hadn't realized how exhilarating it could be to be the one commanding a kiss.

I thrust my tongue forth and heard myself whimper when it collided with his. He pushed back, chuckling when I battled for dominance. He pulled back, allowing my tongue entry, and I swirled it around his mouth, feeling his heat, searching for…_him. _

I couldn't stop my arms from tightening around his neck.

* * *

_DPOV_

"Easy, there, gorgeous," I said softly, pulling her hands away from my neck and taking half a step back. Her hold was almost enough to rob me of my air supply. I ran my palms from her wrists to her elbows in an effort to soothe her. "We have all night," I reminded her. Though I was sure we wouldn't need it. I had no idea how far she planned to go, but much to my dismay, I was sure we wouldn't end up tangled in the sheets.

It was obvious she felt she had something to prove, and though I was more than willing to let her use me for whatever that was, her sanity would prevail in moments and she'd probably run screaming from my hotel room. Women like _her_ didn't do things like this; she'd figure that out sooner or later.

Her brown locks rustled as she shook her head, and she shivered beneath my light stroke. "I have to leave by one," she told me.

"Or what?" I asked, my lips beginning to twitch. "You'll turn into a pumpkin?"

"Something like that," she answered evasively.

I leaned forward and placed my lips on the exposed flesh over her collarbone, then used my tongue to trace a path along her warm skin until I met the fabric of her t-shirt. A frustrated growl escaped when I heard her breath catch. "That's not nearly enough time for what I want to do you," I informed her as I straightened. She really did blush in the most appealing of ways.

Her lips lifted in a half grin. "_Maybe_ I can stay until two," she said in a teasing tone.

I shook my head solemnly. "I think that would be best. If you want me to make this memorable for you, I'm going to need at _least _until then."

She lifted her eyes to mine, her breathing quickening. "_Three_ _hours_?" she asked in surprise. "Wha—what can _possibly_ take three hours?"

My lips lifted in a grin, and I had the insane urge to toss her on the bed and take her before she had the opportunity to change her mind.

"Take your shirt off, Roza," I said softly.

"Take my…_you_ don't want to do that?" she asked, her eyes widening.

I quirked a brow at her as I crossed my hands over my chest, then leaned back against the bar. She took a deep breath and reached for the hem of her t-shirt, then tugged it off over her head and let it drop before returning her gaze to mine.

I had to admit, I felt a bit guilty pushing her like this, trying to see how far she was actually going to take it, but when my gaze fell to her breasts and her nipples puckered beneath my gaze, any remorse I was feeling was overshadowed by desire.

I pushed away from the bar and took the few steps separating us. Lifting my hands, I flattened my palms against her breasts as I moved them in small circles. Her breath hitched as her nipples strained against my touch.

"Dimitri—"

"These, Roza…?" I started as I pushed the hot pink lace of her bra beneath her breasts and lowered my head. "I think they deserve a nice chunk of time, at least, don't you?"

"Yes," she breathed, her hands tangling in my hair as my lips closed around her nipple. "Oh, God. Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: Just a reminder that this story is ending with a cliffhanger. If you don't enjoy a cliffy, you may not want to read on.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews for last chapter. :)**_

* * *

_RPOV_

My back arched when his lips fastened around my nipple; my fingers tangled in his hair to clutch the back of his head. It was like an electrical current ran directly from my chest to my core, and I felt a charge of warmth between my thighs. First it was his lips, sucking voraciously as I shimmied my body to get closer to him—it didn't matter that it wasn't possible—and then his tongue, licking the flesh around my hardened peak until I whimpered. With a chuckle, he licked the swollen region. When he pulled back and blew softly, I trembled at the cool sensation as my breathing hitched.

I'd been much too quick to agree before when I'd said my breasts deserved a large chunk of time. There was so much more of me, and every inch was craving him…his lips…his tongue…his breath. Desperation saturated my entire being in anticipation. My heart was hammering in my chest….both because this was wrong, and because I couldn't walk away now if I tried. My legs had been reduced to jelly as soon as his lips had touched mine.

One thing I knew for sure…when this night was over, Dimitri's taste would be forever etched in my memory.

* * *

_DPOV_

With every stroke of my tongue, every brush of my lips, there was quivering. It really was the most incredible feeling—Roza, shuddering beneath my touch. When I leaned into her, her nipples strained against my chest. Reaching around to unclasp her bra, I grazed my fingertips up over the soft skin of her back as I straightened, my fingers looping beneath her bra straps and pulling it down over her shoulders and arms until it fell to the carpet.

I reached for her, but she apparently had other plans. She hastily shoved my shirt down over my arms until she'd rid me of it, then reached for my t-shirt and tugged it out of my jeans. I hissed as she rested her palms on my lower belly, then moved them slowly around to my back, moving them upwards until she was cupping my shoulders.

Rising up onto her tiptoes, she crushed her upper body against my chest and lifted her lips to mine for a frenzied kiss. Her tongue thrust back and forth, circling around inside of my mouth as if she was desperate to taste every part of me.

I couldn't suppress a growl as I bent a bit, grabbing the backs of her knees and hauling her up until she was straddling my waist. Unfortunately, it broke our kiss, and with a giggle, she rested her forehead on my shoulder as I strode to the bed and deposited her onto the mattress.

My gaze never left hers as I pulled my t-shirt over my head, then toed my shoes off. My pants and boxer briefs followed, and when I straightened Roza lifted herself up onto her elbows and her gaze found my erection. My cock twitched when her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip; she probably had no idea how sexy she looked…how erotic the simple act was.

Her upper body fell back against the mattress as her hips sprung up. She reached for the button on her jeans and by the time she'd reached for her zipper, I was there to assist her. I dragged the denim down over her trim thighs and by the time I lifted my head to help her with her panties, she'd shoved them to her knees. With a chuckle, I tucked my finger beneath the hot pink lace that matched her bra and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor.

"Roza." I was barely able to speak her name; my voice was so thick with desire, I hardly recognized it. She was absolutely breathtaking. From her flushed face, to her pert breasts, to her hips…all the way down to her toes…she was slim and toned.

I moved to cover her body with mine, leaning forward to place a soft kiss between her breasts, and then, with my tongue, I made a damp trail down to her belly button, darting inside for a quick taste. My lips lifted in a grin when she whimpered. Her reaction spurred me on, and I continued my quest until I reached the thin patch of curls between her legs.

* * *

_RPOV_

I nearly cried out when Dimitri pulled away from me, but before I could protest, his finger reached between my folds to trace a path from the top of my slit, barely skimming over my center, to my opening. I could feel the moisture coating my inner thighs; it felt like a slow, steady trickle. I'd never felt that before.

When Dimitri's fingers plunged inside of me, I cried out as my hips shot up off the mattress. "Oh!"

With a chuckle, he began to move his fingers back and forth ever so slowly, and while I knew it was enough to get the job done, all I could think about was having his thick, throbbing cock inside of me. My eyes closed at the thought, and my hips lifted off the bed to meet his finger thrusts; my hands clutched the pillow beside my head as I felt him separate his fingers inside of me, widening me a bit as he pulled back. A loud popping noise filled the room as his fingers left me, and I felt my cheeks heat as my head flew up off the pillow. "I don't… that…" I couldn't stop stammering. "That's never happened before!" I finally managed to get out.

I heard him chuckle; he lifted his body until he was resting between my thighs. "Roza, that was a _good_ thing," he assured me as he leaned down to nip my shoulder. "That means your wet…it means you're ready…it means you _want_ me."

And I did! Oh, I wanted him. I wanted him inside of me…I wanted him on top of me, beneath me…I wanted him every way I could think to want a man!

But I wanted him with a condom. I gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Protection?" I breathed.

With a nod, he rolled off of me and when he returned covered, he settled himself once again between my thighs. I rested a hand on his shoulder, the other on the back of his neck, and gazed down at his cock. His arousal was quite impressive, and when it pulsed beneath my gaze, I felt my breath catch while my thighs fell farther apart with eagerness.

"Last chance to back out, Gorgeous," he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled the side of my neck and I shivered.

My head shook frantically back and forth. "No. No, no! I want this," I said vehemently, stroking the hair at the back of his neck.

With a nod, he pushed inside of me, halting when I hissed.

"Don't stop!" I ordered.

He complied, pushing slowly inside of me to let my body acclimate itself to his size. I inhaled sharply as he filled me, biting my lower lip to keep from crying out. It only took a moment for my body to adjust and when I pushed my hips into the mattress, Dimitri pulled back before thrusting into me once again, rocking his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm.

But he was only letting me have a few inches, and that just wasn't enough. I wanted all of him! I waited until he pushed forward once again, and then my hips rocketed up off the mattress. I wrapped my legs around his waist, groaning as he filled me. "_This _is what I want," I informed him fervently.

And with a chuckle, that's what he gave me: long, hard strokes. My fingernails raked down his back as he pumped his hips back and forth feverishly, and when he lowered his head to drag his teeth over my collarbone, it was my undoing.

My breathing began to come in quick gasps, and I felt my body contract around him. I whimpered as my muscles tautened; I swear there were fireworks behind my eyelids…and before I knew it, I'd catapulted into climax.

Dimitri wasn't far behind.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking at the light. _Light! _I shot up in bed, and then turned to glance at the man beside me. Thankfully, I hadn't disturbed him. My eyes found the only clock in the room. Eight o'clock! Sweet Lord, my friends would be here soon, expecting to have breakfast with me! I needed to get back to my hotel and…shower and…change and…but what was I changing _for? _I wasn't naïve enough to confuse last nights sexual escapade with love, but it was clear that, after what I'd done, I couldn't marry Cole!

Dimitri groaned, and I held my breath, waiting. Luckily there was no further stirring. I studied his face…so peaceful in sleep…so boyish. And I may have just bought it, except that he'd been all man last night.

And I'd been…well, there were no words for what _I'd _been!

I slid out of bed and bolted around the room in an effort to gather my clothes. I dressed hastily and took one last look at Dimitri, resisting the urge to run my fingers through his hair one more time. I didn't want to chance waking him.

I checked my pockets—my license and cell phone were there—and headed for the door. I was still looking over my shoulder when I opened it, so the body I collided with startled me. I turned my head and gasped.

"Lissa! What are _you_ doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Rose!" Lissa said, just as shocked as I was. She leaned forward to give me a hug. "Do I…have the wrong room? I _must_. I'm looking for Christian's friend from college. But what a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed weakly, my heart sinking in my chest.

"Roza?" The voice, still husky from sleep, came from inside the room.

"Dimitri?" Lissa shrieked.

I knew when he appeared behind me, because her eyes widened before flying to my face.

"Rose!" she breathed.

"Lissa?" Dimitri asked, his voice filled with confusion. "I thought I was picking you guys up at the airport?"

"We caught an earlier flight," she told him. "How do you know Rose?"

"Oh, you know Roza?" he asked in surprise.

"Rose, what in the _hell _is going on here?" Lissa demanded. "Did you call off the wedding and not tell your maid of honor?"

"What wedding?" Dimitri asked from my side, the white flat sheet from the bed wrapped around his waist. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"The wedding we're in town for," Christian answered dryly from Lissa's side. "_Rose's_ wedding."


End file.
